Taking Time
by Sahara Storm
Summary: [Oneshot, ShunsuiNanao] Certain things, and certain someones, bear spending some time on.


**Title:** Taking Time

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pairing:** Shunsui/Nanao

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count: **803

**Summary/Description: **Certain things, and certain someones, bear spending some time on.

**Warning/Spoilers:** None, I think. I don't think that there's anyone who's _behind_ me in _Bleach_. Let's say up to Episode 55 to be safe.

**A/N:** First attempt at writing this pairing. Erk. I hope I didn't botch their characters too much. Ukitake included.

**Dedication: **For Celira-san. :-)

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't hit.

* * *

"Come on, my dear, sweet, nubile beauties! Who wants a kiss?"

The mad dash for the door quite aptly answered that question. Shunsui gleefully made to follow the bevy of young Shinigami, but he was stopped by the pale hand of his friend on his shoulder. The platinum-haired boy shook his head.

"Come on, Kyouraku. We have no time for that. We were supposed to meet Genryuusai-sensei fifteen minutes ago."

The bronze-haired boy pouted slightly, but nevertheless followed Jyuushirou as the other Death God made his way down the hallway of the Academy.

"You're no fun, Ukitake," he chided lazily as they walked together.

Cocoa eyes flicked to him.

"And you are too frivolous, Kyouraku. All you do is chase women."

The accused paused to wink slyly at a bypassing redhead before answering.

"But what are females here for, my friend, other than to be chased?" A slow, wide grin spread over the squarely handsome face.

His comrade rolled his eyes, giving the other boy a somewhat reprimanding glance.

"I really don't see the merit or the benefit… or the point, actually. You eventually forget about every girl you flirt with anyway." A thin eyebrow arced to accompany the statement. "Tell me, isn't that true?"

"Ah, but there are so many!" Kyouraku sighed dramatically as they rounded the corner. "Besides," he continued, grinning roguishly. "I…"

The brunet cut himself off abruptly. Ukitake, waiting for whatever ridiculous theory Shunsui was going to put to him this time, looked up. To his surprise, he found that Kyouraku had stopped walking on the whole, and was standing with a curious little smile on his face, staring down the hallway at – what else? – a girl.

Slim and petite, she stood ramrod straight, a couple of textbooks cradled in her arms as she spoke with a classmate. Her onyx hair was swept up into a chic style at the back of her head, and every so often, she brought an elegant hand up to adjust the finely-rimmed glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. Her features were a bit severe, but finely carved, and she had an aura of control and sophistication that wafted in the ambiance around her.

Jyuushirou sighed, softly.

"Who is she?" Shunsui queried as soon as the thin man walked back to stand next to him. He still had not taken his eyes off of the girl.

"Ah… Ise Nanao, I believe. She is a few years beneath us. Look, Kyouraku we don't have time for this. Genryuusai-sensei…"

"Yama-jii won't mind waiting a little," Shunsui decided as he advanced.

The two girls conversing in the doorway suddenly found their discussion being invaded by the faint scent of cherry blossoms and a wide, impish smile. The bespectacled girl was more than a little miffed to find the owner of that disarming smile drawing nearer to her. She was no more pleased when a large brown finger crept beneath her chin, tilting it just so.

"My sweet, has anyone ever told you that you have the most beguiling amethyst eyes?"

For a moment, Nanao was too flabbergasted to do anything but stand there and stare into warm amber-brown eyes with incredulity. Those eyes crinkled charmingly as the smile stretched even further, baring gleaming white teeth.

"Or that you have the cutest face, my dear Nanao-chan?"

Small hands tightened around the thick texts; small lips pursed.

"Or that… oomph!"

Shunsui rubbed his head, looking woefully at the sputtering, irate Shinigami who had just clocked him squarely over the head with her books. She was fuming. The brunet seemed not to notice.

"Ahhhhhhh! My Nanao-chan, how you wound me!"

The nimble Death God just barely escaped collecting another blow to the head from the raven-haired girl. Her visage was ensconced in indignation.

"What do you mean '_my_ Nanao-chan'? I'm not '_yours_'. I'm not anybody's! And stop addressing me so familiarly. I don't even know you! And… and… gah!"

With those eloquently spoken words, Nanao righted her glasses and stomped off in a huff, shoulders squared, her friend hurrying after her.

A soft smile played upon the man's lips as he watched her go, fingering the welt that was forming on his head.

"Ise Nanao-chan, huh?" he murmured contemplatively.

He barely listened to Jyuushirou's reprimands as they hurried down the hallways a minute later to meet their sensei. The slender, snow-haired boy was scowling.

"I hope you're going to tell Sensei that we're late this time because you just _had_ to flirt with some girl." A muscle in the pale cheek flexed.

"No." Kyouraku's smile did not dissipate. "Not just some girl."

"Huh?" Ukitake turned towards his companion, arching a brow.

"She's not just 'some girl'." Shunsui smiled fleetingly, remembering eyes like fine wine that had flashed with anger. "This one… this one bears spending some time on."

* * *

**A/N: **Review! I'm always glad to know what you think. :-) 


End file.
